Nouvel Horizon
by Colibrii
Summary: Alice avait toujours rêvé du Nouveau Monde. L'enfant qu'elle était, attendait toujours les lettres de son père avec impatience et les lisait avec délice. Elle dévorait tous les livres qu'elle pouvait trouver sur les habitants qui peuplaient cette contrée lointaine et rêvait du jour où elle pourrait enfin les rencontrer.
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfic dans un nouvel univers. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfic sur l'univers du dernier des Mohicans. Je ne prétends pas être une experte de cette époque mais j'ai essayé de mon mieux de la respecter. Cette fanfiction s'appuie sur l'univers du flim et non celui du livre.**

 **Titre : Nouvel Horizon**

 **Résumé : Alice avait toujours rêvé du Nouveau Monde. L'enfant qu'elle était, attendait toujours les lettres de son père avec impatience et les lisait avec délice. Elle dévorait tous les livres qu'elle pouvait trouver sur les habitants qui peuplaient cette contrée lointaine et rêvait du jour où elle pourrait enfin les rencontrer. Après le décès de leur mère, Cora et elle avaient dû quitter Londres pour Boston. Le voyage avait été éprouvant mais Alice était loin de se douter de l'avenir que lui réservait ce territoire plein de promesses.**

 **Disclaimer : Le Dernier des Mohicans ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas un centime pour cet écrit.**

 **Remerciements : Merci à Lyssa d'avoir accepté de corriger cette fanfiction.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tout était flou. Son père était mort, Alice le savait au plus profond de son être. Elle ne doutait pas non plus que ce Huron, ce Magua, n'aurait pas de repos avant de les avoir tuées sa sœur et elle. La caverne dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était cachée derrière une cascade. D'après Nathaniel, cela devait leur permettre de rester cachés assez longtemps pour mettre en place un plan. Quel plan ? Alice n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

La jeune femme s'éloigna de sa sœur et de Duncan, ne prêtant aucune attention à la conversation qu'ils avaient avec Nathaniel. Elle monta vers une petite cavité, espérant échapper à l'attention de sa sœur. La cascade semblait l'appeler. Que se passerait-il si elle tendait la main ?

— Arrête ! s'exclama Uncas en la ramenant vers lui.

L'homme la serra doucement contre lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, son visage collé au sien. Alice, hagarde, passa ses bras autour de son torse tandis qu'elle le sentait déposer un baiser sur son front. La jeune femme savait que leur position n'avait rien d'appropriée, mais à cet instant tout ce qui comptait pour elle était d'être dans les bras du guerrier. Son calme, son courage la rassuraient. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Alice savait qu'elle ne craindrait rien tant qu'il était près d'elle.

— Uncas, souffla-t-elle en en le sentant s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle se tourna complètement vers lui, le cœur battant. Son regard se posa sur ses lèvres et, sans la moindre hésitation, elle combla la distance qui les séparait. Alice avait déjà été embrassée. Le fils de leur voisin en Écosse, amoureux d'elle, lui avait volé un baiser peu de temps avant qu'elle quitte la Grande-Bretagne pour le Nouveau Monde. Baiser qu'Alice avait été loin d'apprécier. Nicholas avait été maladroit et trop empressé à son goût.

Elle posa sa main dans la nuque du guerrier mohican tandis que leur baiser se faisait plus passionné. Elle sentit les doigts d'Uncas sur ses avant-bras puis dans son dos. Des frissons de plaisir commencèrent à parcourir son corps. Était-ce normal ? Les lèvres de l'Indien s'éloignèrent des siennes doucement avant de se poser dans son cou en une douce torture. Alice poussa un soupir de bien-être.

Que faisait-il? Ne devrait-elle pas l'arrêter ? N'étaient-ils pas en train de commettre un péché ? Si pécher était aussi agréable que cela, Alice comprenait que plus d'un y ait succombé avant elle.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête donnant, par la même occasion, un meilleur accès à son cou à Uncas. Elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de l'Indien. Comment un tel sentiment pouvait-il être vu comme mauvais ? Doucement et avec une certaine hésitation, la jeune fille posa ses mains sur le corps d'Uncas. Avec délicatesse et, sans doute, un peu de maladresse, elle caressa son dos par-dessus sa chemise et le sentit frissonner légèrement contre elle.

La jeune fille était collée à lui mais avait le sentiment que cela n'était pas suffisant. Elle voulait être au plus proche de lui et ne plus jamais le quitter. Cette pensée la terrifiait et l'enivrait à la fois. Elle n'était pas censée faire ça. Alice poussa un nouveau soupir de bien-être quand les lèvres d'Uncas commencèrent à explorer son décolleté. Elle n'était pas censée se trouver dans les bras d'un de ces peaux-rouges. Que dirait son père s'il était encore de ce monde ?

La jeune fille se tendit légèrement et Uncas dut remarquer son changement d'émotion car il cessa immédiatement son exploration.

— Miss Alice ?

La jeune Ecossaise plongea son regard dans celui du guerrier mohican. Il lui laissait le choix : continuer ou arrêter. C'était à elle de décider. Son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante dans sa poitrine.

— Les autres risquent de... Ils... Ils vont finir par nous chercher, lâcha-t-elle apeurée.

Qu'est-ce que sa sœur dirait-elle si elle les trouvait dans cette position ? Et Duncan ?

— Vous avez raison, répliqua Uncas en détachant ses bras d'elle.

Alice ne put s'empêcher de regretter la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Toutefois, la jeune fille savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas perdre sa vertu dans une caverne et encore moins avec un Indien.

La jeune fille leva la main et prit délicatement entre ses doigts la natte qui dépassait des longs cheveux du guerrier.

— Vous en voulez une ? questionna-t-il.

Alice hocha la tête. Une natte ? Cela n'était pas pécher, n'est-ce pas ?

.

.

.

Uncas avait été blessé sous ses yeux et Alice n'avait rien pu faire. La jeune fille avait senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'elle l'avait vu mousquet à la main. Il avait affronté trois guerriers avant de se trouver face à Magua. L'homme était en meilleure forme qu'Uncas et avait eu le dessus. Alice avait vu le sang maculer la chemise d'Uncas, et avait eu peur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Alice avait douté de sa capacité à la protéger. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Puis était venu le coup de feu qui l'avait surprise et Alice avait profité de la confusion pour fuir. Magua était à terre, une balle de mousquet dans le dos l'avait terrassé. Ne voyant que son objectif, atteindre Uncas, la jeune fille ne chercha pas à savoir d'où était parti le tir. Elle se doutait que Nathaniel et son père avaient suivi le guerrier mohican dans sa quête pour la retrouver.

Uncas était aux prises avec l'un des Hurons et Alice avait deviné qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui faire face encore longtemps. Elle n'avait hésité qu'une demi-seconde avant de se baisser pour récupérer une pierre assez grosse et avait donné un violent coup sur la tête du Huron. Alice avait entendu le crâne de l'homme craquer et il s'était effondré.

Uncas lui avait jeté un regard à la fois surpris et admiratif. Son teint était plus pâle que la normale et il perdait bien trop de sang. Alice s'était précipité vers lui, paniquée. C'était sa sœur la guérisseuse pas elle.

— Uncas, avait-elle entendu le père du jeune homme hurler.

Elle venait juste d'atteindre le guerrier mohican quand ce dernier s'était effondré.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis ces terribles événements. Plusieurs jours durant lesquels le petit groupe avait dû se résoudre à se cacher en territoire huron. Uncas se remettait doucement de ses blessures mais ne pouvait pas encore se déplacer sous peine de rouvrir ses plaies.

Alice passait la plupart de ses journées dans la cachette qu'ils s'étaient trouvés – une sorte de caverne – avec sa sœur. Parfois, cette dernière allait chercher de l'eau à la rivière ou nettoyer les bandages d'Uncas avec Nathaniel ou Chingachgook. Elle préférait rester en retrait lorsque sa sœur s'occupait des blessures du guerrier mohican. Alice ne se faisait pas confiance et avait bien trop peur que sa sœur découvre son affection pour Uncas. Que dirait-elle si elle l'apprenait ?

Alice se doutait que sa sœur ne le prendrait certainement pas bien. Elle voyait bien que Cora avait des sentiments pour Nathaniel, mais ce dernier, contrairement à Uncas, était blanc malgré ses manières sauvages. Plus important encore, il était né chrétien. Cora et lui pourraient se marier à l'église s'ils le désiraient, Alice n'était pas certaine qu'Uncas et elle puissent le faire. La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle le connaissait seulement depuis deux semaines et voilà qu'elle songeait déjà à la possibilité d'épousailles.

— Comment va-t-il ? questionna-t-elle l'air de rien lorsque sa sœur vint s'asseoir à côté.

— Mieux. Il devrait commencer à pouvoir marcher d'ici quelques jours, répondit-elle.

Alice hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

— Je suis pressée de pouvoir retourner à Albany.

Elle espérait avec sa remarque faire croire à sa sœur que la seule chose dont elle se souciait était leur retour vers la civilisation. Cacher son affection pour Uncas était la meilleure chose à faire. Cora lui lança un regard outré.

— Je te rappelle tout de même qu'il t'a sauvé la vie, Alice. Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de gratitude.

— Je suis désolée, Cora, souffla-t-elle, les joues rouges.

— Va lui donner ces baies ! ordonna sa sœur en lui tendant un tissu dans lequel se trouvaient une vingtaine de baies. Il n'a pas encore pu manger aujourd'hui.

— Je...

— Alice !

La jeune fille attrapa le tissu et se dirigea vers l'endroit où était allongé Uncas. L'homme était installé sur le dos et était en train de tailler un morceau de bois avec son couteau. Il dut l'entendre arriver car il arrêta son travail et tourna son regard vers elle. Alice se sentit rougir en se rappelant ce qu'ils avaient fait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans une caverne.

— Bonjour Mr Uncas, lança-t-elle.

L'homme lui lança un regard visiblement surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui de manière aussi formelle.

— Comment vous portez-vous ?

— Bien et vous ? questionna-t-il en se redressant.

— Vous ne devriez... commença-t-elle en se précipitant à ses côtés. Je veux dire... Vos blessures risquent de se rouvrir, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus neutre.

— Votre sœur m'a dit que je pouvais me tenir assis un peu plus longtemps, répliqua-t-il.

— Ah ! Elle m'a demandé de vous ramener cela, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant le tissu.

Uncas leva son bras pour récupérer le petit paquet et ses doigts effleurèrent ceux d'Alice. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retenir lâcha le tissu. Ce dernier tomba au sol et quelques baies s'en échappèrent roulant dans la poussière.

— Oh ! Je... Je suis navrée, Mr Uncas ! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir gâché ainsi de la nourriture. La jeune femme se mit à genoux pour les ramasser terriblement gênée.

— Miss Alice, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. Ce n'est pas grave !

Pourquoi était-il si gentil avec elle ? Elle venait de gâcher de la nourriture, bien sûr que cela était grave. Le jeune homme récupéra les quelques baies qui étaient tombées par terre et les mangea sans le moindre dégoût. Alice écarquilla les yeux, étonnée par son attitude. La main d'Uncas était toujours sur la sienne et la jeune femme la retira prestement. Elle avait trop peur de ce qui pourrait advenir si elle se laissait aller à ce genre de contacts physiques.

Alice crut remarquer une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux presque noirs d'Uncas.

— Je souhaitais aussi vous remercier, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

— Et vous la mienne, rétorqua-t-il.

La jeune fille baissa le regard,gênée. Elle n'aimait pas repenser à ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour qu'Uncas survive. Elle entendait encore le bruit sinistre du crâne qui se brise.

— Merci Miss Alice, déclara-t-il.

Les yeux gris d'Alice se perdirent dans ceux d'Uncas. La jeune fille sentit un intense désir grandir en elle ; le même que celui qui l'avait envahi dans la caverne. Elle secoua la tête. Que pensait-elle faire ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas l'embrasser à nouveau. Alice se redressa et épousseta ses jupes.

— Je... Reposez-vous bien, Mr Uncas, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?

.

.

.

Uncas fut capable de prendre la route trois semaines après avoir été blessé. Le jeune homme n'était pas entièrement guéri mais le petit groupe savait qu'ils ne pouvaient rester plus longtemps en territoire huron. Plus d'une fois, ces derniers avaient failli les découvrir et chacun savait qu'ils finiraient pas le faire s'ils restaient au même endroit.

— Tu es ridicule, Alice, remarqua sa sœur en passant à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille venait de refuser la main qu'Uncas lui tendait pour l'aider à descendre une pente rocailleuse. Cora lui lança un regard agacé avant de poursuivre son chemin, et Alice fut certaine, à cet instant-là, que sa sœur ne se doutait nullement du tourment qui la hantait. Être proche d'Uncas était devenu pour elle impossible. La jeune Écossaise ne pouvait ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur lui sans qu'un sentiment étrange la gagne. Le même sentiment qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras derrière la cascade. Alice savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas tenter le Diable et préférait donc par conséquent rester le plus éloigné de lui possible, même si cela la faisait passer pour une enfant capricieuse et mal élevée.

— Uncas et Alice pourraient aller chercher de l'eau ensemble pendant que nous préparons le feu, remarqua Cora lorsqu'ils eurent choisi l'endroit où ils allaient passer la nuit.

Il était rare que le petit groupe fasse un feu mais ils devaient cuire la viande que Nathaniel avait attrapé plus tôt dans la journée. Alice lança un regard outrée à sa sœur mais cette dernière fit mine de ne pas le voir. Cora se contenta de lui tendre sa gourde faite de peaux animales et suivit Nathaniel. Alice tourna son regard vers Uncas qui prit le chemin de la rivière. Chingachgook, quant à lui, devait mettre en place leur campement pour la nuit.

Alice soupira légèrement avant de partir à la suite du fils de ce dernier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer tandis qu'ils descendaient vers le lit de la rivière. Alice avait toujours envie de le regarder et devait prendre sur elle chaque fois qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision. La jeune fille ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà ressenti cela.

Le jeune homme marchait de manière déterminée sans pour autant faire le moindre bruit. Ses pas étaient légers et agiles à la fois tandis que ceux d'Alice étaient lourds et maladroits. La jeune fille savait parfaitement que si elle devait un jour aller à la chasse avec lui, elle ferait fuir les animaux.

Alice grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle marcha sur une pierre plus pointue que les autres. Ses pieds la faisaient souffrir depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

— Vous allez bien, Miss Alice ? questionna-t-il.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard surpris. Distraite par sa douleur, elle ne l'avait pas vu se retourner pour vérifier qu'elle le suivait. Il revint vers elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui répondre. Alice tenta de poser son pied par terre mais n'y parvint pas.

— Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il se baissait pour la porter.

— Vous ne pouvez pas marcher, remarqua-t-il.

— Je... commença-t-elle en essayant à nouveau de poser son pied par terre.

Sa jambe se déroba sous elle et Uncas la rattrapa de justesse. Il la souleva et la jeune fille dût se résoudre à passer ses bras autour de son cou pour se maintenir. Alice se sentit rougir en le sentant si près d'elle. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent tandis que sa joue se trouvait si près de son torse, séparée de sa peau par une fine chemise. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la rive de la rivière, Uncas l'installa sur un rocher.

— Enlevez vos souliers !

Ses souliers ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle les enlève ? Elle le fixa alors qu'il se baissait pour remplir sa gourde et celle de son père. Que devait-elle faire ?

— Vous n'arrivez pas à les enlever ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Il... Mr Uncas, une dame ne doit pas montrer ses pieds à un gentleman, déclara-t-elle.

Il arqua un sourcil.

— Si je ne regarde pas, vous ne pourrez sans doute plus marcher, expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

Après quelques hésitations, Alice finit par se baisser pour retirer ses souliers. Elle grimaça, la douleur était bien trop forte. Elle retira les bas qu'elle portait et constata que celui habillant son pied droit était taché de sang. Les mains d'Uncas étaient froides mais la sensation était plus agréable que gênante.

— Vous avez dû vous couper sur une pierre, expliqua-t-il après avoir examiner son pied.

Alice se sentit rougir. Jamais avant ce jour-là, un homme ne l'avait touché à cet endroit. Les mains d'Uncas quittèrent ses pieds.

— Il faut laver votre pied, déclara-t-il en l'aidant à se lever.

Alice perdit momentanément l'équilibre et se retrouva contre son torse. Elle releva son visage vers lui, gênée, et ne put manquer l'intensité dans le regard du jeune homme. Lui aussi sentait cette tension étrange qui les entourait. Uncas leva la main et prit délicatement la natte qui ornait ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Alice ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration tandis qu'il l'empêchait de perdre son équilibre à l'aide de son autre bras. La course de son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Uncas se rapprocher du sien. Le jeune homme s'éloigna d'elle aussi vite qu'il s'était rapproché. Il porta son doigt à ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire et attrapa son mousquet. Que se passait-il ?

Il se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt. Alice se rassit sur le rocher tout en l'admirant. Qu'avait-il vu ? A moins qu'il l'ait entendu ! Elle le vit lever son mousquet, viser et tirer. Il avança encore d'une vingtaine de mètres avant de se baisser et de récupérer une dinde sauvage. Alice l'entendit murmurer des paroles dans la langue et tourna la tête juste avant qu'il ne brise le cou de la bête.

Le jeune homme revint vers elle avec sa prise qu'il déposa à côté du rocher.

— Venez Miss Alice, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Alice se redressa et claudiqua jusqu'à la berge sur laquelle il l'aida à s'asseoir. Le courant n'était pas fort à cet endroit-là mais l'eau était fraîche malgré le fait que le mois d'août ne se soit pas encore terminé.

— Uncas ! Alice ! entendirent-ils venir de derrière eux.

Alice tourna son visage vers la forêt et vit Nathaniel suivi de près par Cora. Le premier s'adressa en Mohican à son frère qui lui répondit calmement et lui désigna la dinde qui reposait près du rocher.

— Que se passe-t-il Alice ? questionna Cora en venant vers sa sœur.

— Je me suis fait mal au pied.

— Elle se l'est entaillée, intervint Uncas.

— Oh ! Alice ! s'exclama Cora en la prenant dans ses bras.

L'aînée des deux sœurs l'aida à se relever. Encore une fois, Alice dût s'asseoir sur le rocher sur lequel elle était installée quelques minutes plus tôt. Sa sœur s'occupa de son pied et l'entoura d'un bandage après avoir appliquer une sorte de pâte qu'Uncas lui avait donnée.

— Cela devrait faire l'affaire, déclara-t-elle. Quand nous arriverons à Albany tu pourras le reposer.

Albany. D'après ce qu'Alice avait compris, la ville se trouvait à six jours de marche de là où ils s'étaient cachés pendant trois semaines. Encore quatre jours et Alice pourrait enfin dormir dans un vrai lit. Sa tante, Elizabeth McAllister, habitait Albany depuis près de cinq ans. Elle y était venue avec son mari, le propriétaire d'une compagnie maritime. A son décès, un an plus tôt, la veuve avait tout vendu et vivait désormais sur son pécule.

Alice hocha la tête avant de remettre ses bas puis ses souliers. Elle grimaça légèrement en se levant et retint les larmes qui menaçaient de poindre.

— Père nous attend, déclara Nathaniel avant de se diriger vers la forêt.

Alice jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Uncas qui finissait de remplir la dernière gourde. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens et la jeune fille se sentit rougir. Était-elle en train de devenir folle ?

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? A votre avis que va-t-il se passer dans la suite de l'histoire ? Cora va-t-elle enfin deviner ce qui se passe entre Alice et Uncas ? Alice va-t-elle céder à ses sentiments naissants ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

Alice souffrait terriblement. Chaque pas pour elle était un supplice, pourtant la jeune fille tendait de garder un visage et continuait d'avancer, un pied devant l'autre. Elle entendit Uncas parler en Mohican et jeta un regard dans sa direction. Son frère n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec ce qu'il disait.

— Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Cora.

— Uncas pense que nous devrions nous arrêter pour la nuit, expliqua Nathaniel.

— Mais le soleil est encore loin d'être couché, remarqua l'aînée des sœurs Munro.

— Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de trouver un abris d'ici l'arriver de l'orage, répliqua Uncas d'une voix calme.

— Mon fils de sang a raison, intervint son père.

— Alice ? Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Cora cherchant visiblement un soutien.

Alice sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle. La jeune Assamaise n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on lui demande son avis.

— Je pense que Mr Uncas a raison. Rien ne sert de tenter la chance.

Alice remarqua que Cora n'attendait pas cette réponse mais sa sœur finit tout de même par hocher la tête. Elle devait se ranger à l'avis du plus grands nombres. Le petit groupe se mit alors à la recherche d'un abris. De nouveau, Nathaniel prit la tête de l'expédition, suivi de près par Cora, venait ensuite Chingachgook. Alice marchait plusieurs mètres derrière le vieil homme tandis qu'Uncas fermait la marche.

— Attention, souffla-t-il.

Il la rattrapa par le bras alors qu'elle était sur le point de trébucher. Alice lui sourit gentiment. Uncas avait été des plus prévenants depuis qu'il avait découvert la blessure qu'elle avait au pied. La douleur était constante mais peu intense comparé à la veille. Alice avait fini par s'y habituer mais le repos qu'allait lui prodiguer la nuit, était plus que bienvenu.

Le petit groupe finit par arriver près d'une cavité rocheuse dans laquelle ils pourraient être à l'abri de la pluie. Aidé de Chingachgook, Cora commença à faire le feu tandis qu'Alice et Nathaniel allaient ramasser des baies et qu'Uncas se dirigeait vers la rivière pour remplir leurs gourdes.

— Votre pied va mieux ? demanda Nathaniel en ramassant des framboises.

— Oui, répliqua-t-elle

— Tant mieux. Il faudra sans doute refaire votre bandage. Il doit rester du baume à mon frère. N'hésitez pas à lui en demander, déclara-t-il.

Alice hocha doucement la tête tout en continuant à ramasser des framboises. Ils mangeraient ça avec la viande séchée que les trois hommes transportaient avec eux. La jeune fille suivit Nathaniel vers le camp. Cora et Chingachgook avaient préparé le feu mais ne l'avaient pas encore allumé. La fumée risquait de se voir dans le ciel.

Alice s'installa seule dans un coin de la cavité. Cora passait la plupart de son temps avec Nathaniel et s'asseyait toujours à côté de lui lorsqu'ils déjeunaient. La jeune fille leva un regard surpris vers Uncas quand ce dernier prit place non loin d'elle. Ils se trouvaient à environ un mètre l'un de l'autre, mais malgré la distance, sa présence réchauffa le cœur d'Alice et la rassurait.

Les cinq compagnons mangèrent en silence et Nathaniel et Cora, profitant que le soleil n'était pas encore complètement couché, s'éloignèrent. Alice avait remarqué qu'ils faisaient cela de plus en plus souvent. Elle n'osait imaginé ce qu'en auraient dit leurs connaissances à Boston ou encore Londres s'ils savaient que Cora passait du temps avec un homme tel que Nathaniel, et cela sans chaperon.

— Puis-je voir votre pied, Miss Alice ? questionna soudainement Uncas.

— Euh... Oui, bien entendu, répliqua-t-elle en retirant son soulier droit.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Chingachgook, qui était en train d'allumer le feu, leur jeter un regard concerné. La jeune fille retira son bas et poussa un petit cri ridicule lorsqu'elle sentit les mains chaudes et rugueuses d'Uncas se poser sur son pied. Avec délicatesse, il retira le bandage qui entourait la plaie avant de la nettoyer à l'eau claire. A l'aide des derniers rayons du soleil, l'homme examina la blessure.

— Elle guérit bien, remarqua-t-il avant d'étaler la même pâte que la veille sur l'entaille.

Alice n'osa pas demander de quoi il s'agissait. Elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une plante que son peuple devait utiliser pour traiter les blessures.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Uncas venait de fouiller dans sa besace mais n'avait visiblement pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

— Je n'ai plus de bandage propre, répondit-il.

— Un morceau de jupon ferait-il l'affaire ? questionna-t-elle sans vraiment réfléchir.

— S'il est propre, oui.

L'homme venait de plonger ses yeux dans les siens et, une fois de plus, Alice se sentit submergé par un sentiment de bien-être mélangé à un désir qu'elle avait fini par identifier comme une envie d'être proche de lui physiquement. Elle se sentit rougir comme à chaque fois que cette émotion la traversait.

— Je... Pouvez-vous... ? demanda-t-elle gênée.

Uncas la regarda surpris avant de comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire. Le jeune homme se retourna et après avoir vérifié qu'il ne regardait pas, Alice souleva sa robe et déchira l'un de ses jupons. Elle baissa précipitamment sa robe pour recouvrir ses chevilles avant d'appeler Uncas et de lui donner le tissu. Avec délicatesse, le Mohican banda son pied.

Quand il eut fini, Alice enfila son bas et son soulier rapidement, gênée. Bien qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième fois qu'Uncas s'occupait de sa blessure, la jeune fille ne souhaitait pas manquer à la bonne morale plus que nécessaire. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son père et lui parla dans sa langue avant de récupérer sa besace et de s'éloigner sous le soleil couchant. Alice le suivit du regard sans oser demander à Chingachgook où son fils allait ainsi. La jeune fille se coucha sur la pierre dure et froide et la fatigue l'emporta à peine eut-elle fermé les yeux.

Lorsqu'Alice se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil venait tout juste de commencer à poindre à l'horizon. Elle se redressa et fut surprise de remarquer que quelqu'un avait posé une couverture sur elle durant la nuit. Sa sœur dormait près d'elle et Alice put voir que Nathaniel et Chingachgook non plus n'étaient pas réveillés. Elle se redressa essayant de ne pas toucher sa sœur qui était couchée contre elle. Ses muscles étaient endoloris de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer mais aussi de toutes les précédentes. Alice se glissa en dehors de la cavité. Le sol était mouillé et de larges flaques se trouvaient ça et là de la forêt. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment il était possible que la pluie ne l'ait pas réveillée. Elle avait toujours eu un sommeil léger par le passé, et se réveillait au moindre bruit. Sans doute, la fatigue avait-elle été trop forte, cette nuit-là.

Alice se dirigea vers la rivière qui coulait à moins d'une centaine de mètres de là. Elle était certaine d'y retrouver Uncas et n'avait pas envie d'attendre dans leur abri. La jeune Écossaise arrivait en vue du cours d'eau lorsqu'elle remarqua le guerrier mohican torse nu en train de vérifier l'état de ses blessures. Alice ne les avait plus vues depuis le jour où il les avait reçues. Son cœur se serra. C'était sa faute s'il avait été blessé aussi durement.

La jeune fille le vit tourner la tête dans sa direction. Les traits du visage du guerrier se détendirent lorsqu'il la reconnut. Alice hésita quelques instants. Elle savait au fond d'elle que s'approcher de lui alors qu'il était si peu vêtu n'était pas une bonne idée. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait retourner d'où elle venait sans paraître impolie. Si cela avait été son but au début de leur voyage, Alice avait fini par ne plus en voir le bien fondé. Uncas était un homme bien et c'était à elle de contrôler ses pulsions étranges qui l'habitaient.

— Bonjour Mr Uncas, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

— Miss Alice, répliqua-t-il en lui offrant un signe de tête. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

— Étrangement oui, répondit-elle. Et vous ?

Uncas haussa les épaules et Alice sut qu'il s'agissait de la seule réponse qu'elle aurait. Elle savait que les hommes montaient la garde durant la nuit et qu'ils dormaient donc bien moins que sa sœur et elle. Malgré elle, la jeune fille baissa les yeux vers les blessures qui couvraient l'abdomen d'Uncas. Les cicatrices étaient rouges et pas encore totalement cicatrisées. Cora avait dit que cela mettrait un certain temps avant qu'il ne soit complètement guéri.

— Cela vous fait-il encore souffrir ?

— Presque plus. La douleur me rappelle que je suis vivant, ajouta-t-il comme pour la rassurer.

Le regard d'Alice se posa sur le lever de soleil et la jeune fille esquissa un sourire. Tout avait l'air plus grand, plus magnifique sur ce continent sauvage.

— Miss Alice, souffla-t-il.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et constata qu'il lui intimait de regarder de l'autre côté de la rivière. La jeune Ecossaise esquissa un sourire en voyant l'animal gris foncé de la taille d'un gros chat. Sa queue était touffue et barrée de noir et gris.

— N'est-ce pas un raton-laveur ? questionna-t-elle dans un murmure.

— Vous en avez déjà vu un ?

— Seulement dans les livres, répliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant d'Uncas.

La jeune fille suivit l'animal du regard tandis qu'il buvait dans une flaque d'eau qu'avait laissé la pluie derrière elle.

— C'est une femelle, déclara le guerrier mohican.

— A quoi voyez-vous ça ?

— Ses mamelles, expliqua-t-il. Elle allaite encore ses petits.

Alice plissa les yeux et constata qu'en effet, les mamelles de la ratonne étaient visibles en dessous son ventre. Le cœur de la jeune Ecossaise se remplit d'une joie soudaine et un large sourire éclaira son visage fatigué. Elle avait été témoin de ce que ce continent pouvait amener de pire et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en face d'une de ces merveilles. La bête releva sa tête vers eux. Elle sembla les considérer du regard quelques secondes avant de retourner dans la forêt.

Alice tourna son visage vers Uncas et remarqua qu'il la fixait. Comme souvent lorsqu'elle constatait cela, la jeune fille se sentit rougir violemment. Un coup de vent plus violent que les autres la fit frisonner. Le mois de septembre approchait, les journées restaient chaudes mais la fraîcheur de l'aube se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

— Souhaitez-vous vous asseoir ? Questionna-t-il en se décalant.

Le regard d'Alice descendit sur le torse nu d'Uncas. Il était impossible qu'elle se tienne proche d'un homme aussi peu vêtu. Il sembla le comprendre car il enfila sa chemise sans rien dire. La jeune fille hésita encore quelques secondes avant de finalement s'asseoir à côté de lui. Bien qu'elle ne se tienne pas épaule contre épaule avec lui, Alice sentait parfaitement la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

— Pensez-vous que les autres se réveilleront bientôt ? demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.

— Hawkeye a l'habitude de se lever avec le soleil, remarqua-t-il. Votre pied va-t-il mieux ?

— Oui, je ne sens plus rien pour le moment.

Uncas hocha la tête visiblement satisfait de sa réponse.

— Sommes-nous encore loin d'Albany ?

— Nous devrions y être dans trois jours si nous continuons à ce rythme.

Il se tut quelques instants avant de poursuivre :

— J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez de la famille là-bas.

— En effet. La sœur de notre mère s'est installée là-bas au décès de son époux.

— Comptez-vous vivre avec elle ?

— Certainement, oui. Nous n'avons plus personne à Boston.

— Et en Angleterre ?

Alice haussa les épaules. La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle était prête à retourner sur l'ancien continent. La vie était tellement différente de celle d'ici. Aurait-elle quelque chose à raconter à ses amies d'enfance ? Ne se sentirait pas étrangère dans ce pays qui n'était de toute manière pas le sien. Alice repensa à Edimbourg. Elle y avait vécu jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans avant de déménager à Londres. Ses deux parents étaient Écossais et la famille de sa mère avait même été mêlée aux révoltes jacobites. Heureusement pour les Munro, l'engagement d'Edmund Munro auprès de Sa Majesté n'avait pas été oublié.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle sincère. Je ne suis de toute manière pas Anglaise, lâcha-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ma famille est écossaise.

— Écossaise ?

— L'Écosse est un royaume de la couronne britannique, expliqua-t-elle. Nous avons le même roi mais... Comment dire ? Nous avons le même roi mais nous sommes deux nations différentes.

Uncas hocha lentement la tête tandis que l'information lui parvenait. Gênée, la jeune fille porta sa main à la natte qui pendait toujours du côté droit de sa tête. Doucement, elle défit le lacet de cuir qui nouait ses cheveux avant de la défaire et de la refaire. Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire cela régulièrement pour éviter que des nœuds se forment bien qu'elle sache que cela ne changerait certainement pas l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa chevelure.

Du coin de l'œil, Alice vit Uncas se pencher vers sa besace et en sortir un objet qu'il lui donna. Un peigne. Ce dernier avait l'air rustique et était fait dans un bois sombre.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de le prendre.

Doucement, elle commença à se peigner les cheveux. Alice ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais la situation lui semblait intime. Peut-être car elle ne s'était jamais brossée les cheveux devant un homme. Les nœud furent durs à démêler mais avec un peu de persévérance la jeune fille finit par y arriver. Elle sourit satisfaite, ne restait plus qu'à profiter d'un bon bain et tout serait parfait.

Elle lui rendit son peigne après y avoir retirer les cheveux blonds qui y avaient été fait prisonniers. Alice n'osait pas imaginer à quoi Uncas et elle devaient ressembler à cette instant-là. Elle si blonde, si blanche et lui si... Indien. La jeune fille avait lu de nombreux livres sur les habitants originels du Nouveau Monde mais aucun sur le peuple des Mohicans. Elle ne savait pas même qu'il existait avant de rencontrer Uncas et sa famille.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi dans un silence agréable et seulement ponctué par le cri lointain de quelques animaux et le gazouillis des oiseaux. Malgré l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait vécu, Alice était émerveillée par cette nature brute et sauvage dont elle avait tant rêvée et imaginée. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle devait se réjouir d'être là ou en être horrifiée. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu : l'embuscade, la bataille de Fort, le meurtre de son père, son enlèvement. Alice avait été témoin de ce que les Colonies pouvaient offrir de pire. Désormais, elle pouvait observer ce qu'elles offraient de merveilleux.

— Nous devrions retourner au camp. Les autres vont finir par se demander où nous sommes, déclara Uncas en se levant.

Il tendit sa main pour aider Alice à se lever bien que cela ne soit pas nécessaire objectivement. La jeune fille la prit sans hésiter. Tenir la main d'un homme n'était pas péché, n'est-ce pas ? Pas lorsque rien de plus intime aurait lieu ? Dès qu'elle fut debout, Alice lâcha la main d'Uncas pour épousseter sa robe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment le guerrier mohican la trouvait alors que sa robe était désormais plus marron que beige et qu'elle n'avait pu se laver depuis près d'une semaine. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait était certainement loin d'être agréable.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de remonter la pente menant à leur abri lorsqu'ils virent Cora et Nathaniel venir vers eux. La première parut soulagée de les retrouver.

— Alice ! s'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Pourquoi as-tu quitté le camp ? Tu sais pourtant que c'est dangereux.

— Je n'étais pas seule, remarqua la plus jeune des Munro.

— En effet mais tout de même... Ce que je veux dire c'est que je préfère que tu restes près du camp, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Uncas, bien entendu, ajouta-t-elle poliment.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais n'eut pas pour autant l'air offensé.

— As-tu changé ton bandage hier soir ? demanda Cora en passant son bras sous celui de sa sœur.

— Oui, répliqua-t-elle.

— Ton pied va mieux alors ? Le baume qu'Uncas t'a appliqué a fait effet ?

— Oui, j'ai encore mal mais bien moins qu'avant.

Cora hocha lentement la tête.

— J'en suis ravie. Je... Je suis d'ailleurs navrée de ne pas... Je n'ai pas pensé à tes pieds quand Uncas a proposé que nous nous arrêtions pour la nuit, déclara Cora visiblement honteuse. Je manque à tous mes devoirs de sœur depuis quelque temps mais je te promets de m'améliorer.

Alice sourit doucement. Cora avait toujours été là pour elle. Après le décès de leur mère peu après le quinzième anniversaire d'Alice, la jeune fille de dix-huit ans avait été son plus grand soutien. Elle séchait les larmes de l'enfant qu'elle était et la rassurait. Elle se rappelait parfaitement que Cora avait été celle qui lui avait annoncé leur départ pour les Colonies. Leur père les voulait près de lui et avait décidé de les envoyer chez son frère à Boston. Une fois de plus, Alice allait devoir quitter un endroit pour un autre totalement inconnu.

Alice et sa sœur étaient nées toutes les deux en Ecosse, à Edimbourg, et y avaient vécu jusqu'au onzième anniversaire de la cadette. Leur mère était tombée gravement malade suite à cela et la famille avait dû se résoudre à quitter leur terre natale pour la capitale. Elle se rappelait parfaitement les moqueries des fillettes de son âge lorsqu'elles entendaient son accent et les heures d'entraînements qu'il lui avait fallu avant d'enfin s'en débarrasser. En l'espace de trois ans, Alice était devenue plus Londonienne qu'aucune d'elles.

Puis, Cora et elle avaient dû quitter l'Ancien Continent pour le Nouveau Monde. Elle sourit en songeant à sa joie lorsqu'elle l'avait appris. La vieille femme chez laquelle les deux sœurs vivaient, était insupportable et adepte des ragots.

— A quoi tu penses ? questionna Cora.

— Mrs Thompson, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Ah cette vieille bique ! Elle nous en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

— Surtout à toi, remarqua Alice.

— J'étais plus têtue que toi, déclara Cora, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. Tu as toujours été plus obéissante mais tellement rêveuse, toujours plongée dans tes livres. Tu te rappelles ce qu'elle disait ?

— Un jour, Miss Alice, vous resterez bloquée dans une de ces fichues histoires ! S'exclamèrent les deux sœurs avant d'éclater de rire.

Doucement leurs rires se moururent mais les deux sœurs continuèrent de sourire doucement tandis qu'elles arrivaient au campement. Chingachgook était en train d'effacer les traces de leur feu et toutes leurs affaires avaient été rangées dans leurs besaces. Ils s'installèrent pour manger. Uncas proposa à Alice de la viande séchée qu'elle accepta de bon cœur. Son estomac avait fini par se faire aux deux repas par jour mais la jeune fille n'avait aucun mal à se rappeler le bruit qu'avait fait son ventre les premiers jours.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger, le petit groupe reprit la route. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur voyage vers Albany, Cora décida de marcher aux côtés de sa sœur. Nathaniel marchait en tête suivi de Chingachgook puis venaient les deux sœurs et, quelques mètres derrière elles, Uncas. Savoir qu'il était là, assurant leurs arrières, lui réchauffait le cœur et la rassurait.

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir délaissée ces derniers temps, dit Cora après quelques secondes de silence.

— Je ne t'en veux pas, répliqua Alice sincère.

— Que penses-tu de Mr Poe ? demanda Cora d'un air faussement innocent.

— C'est un homme qui ne manque pas de courage, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de sa sœur et constata qu'elle s'attendait certainement à une réponse plus longue.

— T'a-t-il demandé en mariage ? questionna-t-elle curieuse.

Alice vit les joues de sa sœur rosirent et elle sut, sans le moindre doute, qu'elle avait vu juste.

— En effet.

— Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

— Que je devais y réfléchir.

Alice était persuadée qu'Uncas pouvait entendre leur conversation et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. Pensait-il que son frère avait pris la bonne décision ? Avait-il songé au mariage lui aussi ? Elle secoua légèrement la tête, se trouvant stupide de penser à cela. Uncas et elle n'étaient pas destinés à être autre chose que de simples compagnons de voyage.

— Quand a-t-il fait sa demande ?

— Hier soir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Alice, avoua-t-elle.

— Ne l'aimes-tu pas ?

— Si mais... Nous nous connaissons depuis à peine un mois. Et puis, je m'étais promis de ne pas me marier sur un coup de tête.

Cora avait toujours été la plus passionnée des deux sœurs mais cela lui avait posé certains problèmes plus jeune. Comme lorsqu'elle s'était amouraché du fils de Mrs Thompson à Londres. Elle avait bien failli l'épouser avant de se rendre compte, à temps, qu'il n'était pas un homme digne de confiance.

— Deviendrais-tu raisonnable ? Plaisanta Alice.

— Jamais, rétorqua Cora avant de rire doucement. C'est juste que... Je ne veux pas me précipiter mais en même temps...

Elle se tut quelques secondes tout en fixant le dos de Nathaniel, pensive.

— Si cette expérience m'a appris quelque chose c'est que la vie ne tient à rien et que nous pouvons partir à tout instant.

— Épouse-le si tu le désires tant alors, déclara Alice sincère.

— Tu n'es pas contre alors ? questionna Cora visiblement heureuse.

— Bien sûr que non. Si Mr Poe peut t'apporter du bonheur, je n'ai aucun droit de m'y opposer.

— Merci Alice, souffla sa sœur en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

— Pensais-tu que je serais contre ? s'étonna Alice.

— Je pensais que tu pourrais avoir des réticences concernant le fait que Mr Poe n'a rien des gentlemen que nous avons pu côtoyer par le passé. Il voudrait rester sur Albany durant l'hiver si j'accepte sa proposition.

— Et son père et son frère ? demanda Alice l'air de rien.

— Chingachgook et Uncas doivent se rendre dans le Can-tuck-kee. Natha... Mr Poe m'a appris qu'ils souhaitaient passer l'hiver chez les Delaware pour qu'Uncas puisse se marier.

Le cœur d'Alice rata un battement en entendant ce que sa sœur venait de dire. Uncas allait se marier ? Comment cela ?

— Ah ! Il est fiancé alors ? Interrogea Alice tentant de cacher son trouble.

— Non. Il devra choisir une épouse parmi les jeunes femmes de la tribu. D'après Mr Poe, Chingachgook est pressé que son fils prenne femme.

Cora continua de parler mais Alice ne l'entendait plus. La jeune fille essaya de garder un visage neutre tandis qu'elle se rendait compte des implications de ce que sa sœur venait de lui révéler. Uncas allait se marier avec une femme de son propre peuple et c'était ce que son père désirait. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Alice ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers le jeune homme. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, intense comme chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Avait-il entendu ce dont qu'elles parlaient ? Certainement vu la manière dont il la regardait. La jeune Écossaise se sentit frissonner et détourna le regard sachant que lui continuait de la fixer.

— As-tu froid ? questionna Cora.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas !

Le cœur lourd, Alice continua de marcher. Il fallait absolument qu'elle cesse de penser à lui ainsi.

.

.

.

— Alice ! Pourrais-tu aller chercher de l'eau avec Uncas ? questionna Cora gentiment.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et, après avoir récupéré la gourde de Nathaniel, partit à la suite d'Uncas. Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le chemin mais énormément de questions tournaient dans la tête de l'Ecossaise. Pourquoi l'avoir embrassée s'il savait qu'il allait devoir se marier ? Elle secoua la tête se rappelant que c'était elle qui avait initié le baiser.

— Votre pied va-t-il mieux, Miss Alice ? demanda soudainement Uncas alors qu'elle se baissait pour remplir la gourde de Nathaniel.

— Oui, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

— Il faudrait changer votre bandage, déclara-t-il. Vous...

— Non, le coupa-t-elle impolie.

Uncas lui jeta un regard surpris alors qu'elle se relevait.

— Cora pourra le faire, continua-t-elle.

— Êtes-vous en colère ?

— Non, je... Ce que... Il est fort inapproprié que vous voyez ma cheville voilà tout.

— Je le fais pour mon père, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

— Vous regardez mes chevilles pour votre père ? questionna-t-elle sans comprendre.

— Non. Je me rends au Can-tuck-kee pour lui.

Il avait entendu leur conversation. Alice le fixa quelques instants en silence tandis qu'elle sentait son cœur se gonfler d'espoir malgré elle.

— Je... Cela ne me regarde pas, Mr Uncas, répondit-elle finalement.

— Miss Alice... commença-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

Il leva la main et prit entre ses doigts la natte qui dépassait des cheveux blonds de la jeune fille. Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi ne reculait-elle pas ? Elle le fixa tandis qu'elle le voyait se rapprocher d'elle. Allait-il oser ?

— Alice, souffla-t-il.

Le cœur de l'Ecossaise se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine alors qu'Uncas effleurait son visage du bout des doigts. Elle ferma les yeux et les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur les siennes. Alice crut bien que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur tandis qu'il continuait de caresser sa joue. Elle leva les mains et s'agrippa à sa chemise tandis que les sensations la transportaient. Doucement, la langue d'Uncas s'immisça dans sa bouche et, loin de la dégoûter, le contact l'électrisa autant, voire plus, que la première fois.

Était-ce normal de ressentir tout cela ? Devenait-elle folle ?

Uncas la rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui. Alice poussa un gémissement déçu lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes, gémissement qui se transforma bien vite en soupir de bien être quand il commença à explorer son cou, comme il l'avait fait la fois précédente. Lâchant les prises qu'elle avait sur sa chemise, la jeune fille passa ses bras autour de son torse. Ils étaient aussi proches qu'ils pouvaient l'être l'un de l'autre aux vues de la barrière qu'imposaient leurs vêtements. Alice s'imagina lui enlever sa chemise et elle se réprima immédiatement d'avoir eu une pensée si peu morale.

— Uncas ! appela la voix de Nathaniel.

Le cœur battant, Alice s'éloigna de lui précipitamment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'où provenait la voix et vit son futur beau-frère à l'orée de la forêt. Il les avait vus, elle ne pouvait en douter. La tête baissée, la jeune fille commença à marcher vers le campement et passa à côté de Nathaniel en faisant mine de ne pas le voir.

Derrière elle, Alice entendit les deux hommes discuter en Mohican. Ils semblaient débattre et la jeune Écossaise ne doutait pas qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Seigneur ! Qu'avait-elle fait ? Que se passerait-il si Nathaniel parlait de ce qu'il avait vu à sa sœur ? Elle serait perdue.


End file.
